El cambio
by laulau2311
Summary: Una llamada te puede cambiar la vida . (El rainting cambiara al largo de la historia)
1. Prologo

Situado en el 3x12 ( Naked ) y de ahí en adelante.

Prologo

Una simple llamada , un simple hecho en un simple y misero minuto te puede cambiar la vida de arriba a abajo.


	2. La noticia

Como siempre en cursiva estan los pensamientos y ahora les dejo con la historia.

**La noticia**

**Quinn PV**

**Quinn/Rachel**

If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay 

**Rachel/Santana/Quinn**  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that 

**Quinn**

There's a reason to  
Write you a love song today

**Rachel**

today 

**Quinn**  
I won't write you a love song, today 

**Rachel**

I won't write you a love song,

**Rachel/Santana/Quinn**

today

Nada mas acabar de cantar , las tres nos fundimos en un abrazo , el cual duro poco.

**R: **Muchas gracias chicas , como dicen mis padres no hay nada mejor que una vieja amiga.

**Q: **Sin rencores ?

**R: **Ninguno , teneos que iros , estaria encantada de poder invitaros a cenar.

**Q:** Me apunto .

**S:** Claro

**R: **Guay

Rachel se adelanto , dejándonos a Santana y a mi un poco mas atrás.

**S:** No me atrae nada Kentuky , creo que podría acostumbrarme a Nueva York , tiene mi ritmo.

La verdad es que razón no le faltaba , Nueva York tiene el ritmo al cual Santana nos tiene acostumbrados a todos. Al salir de el auditorio de NYADA nos encontramos con Rachel , quien ya tenia nuestros abrigos.

**S:** Gracias Berry

**R**: De nada Santana y decirme que os apetece para cenar ?

**Q: **La verdad es que me da igual

**S:** Lo mismo que a Fabray , con tal de que sea comestible.

**R: **Hay un restaurante muy mono a 10 minutos caminado de aquí y por suerte tienen menú vegetariano.

**Q:** Pues a ese vamos.

Justamente como dijo Rachel tardamos diez minutos en llegar al restaurante y cinco en que nos dieran mesa y nos comenzaran a servir.

**S:** Berry te vas a volver un conejo si solo comes ensalada.

**R: **Me volveré un conejo , pero seré un conejo sano.

**S:** Eso no te lo discuto.

Nos encontrábamos comiéndonos el postre cuando a Rachel le sonó el teléfono , el cual puso en altavoz.

Señorita Berry

**R: **Si soy yo , dígame.

Buenas noches señorita Berry , le llamo desde el hospital general de Nueva York . Es usted familiar de Shelby Corcoran?

**R:** Es mi madre , por que ?

Lamento informar-le de que ha tenido un accidente de coche esta tarde.

La cara de Rachel iba poniéndose mas pálida por momentos.

**R:** Pe.. pero esta bien verdad ?

Nuestros médicos han hecho lo máximo posible , pero lamento informarle de que ha fallecido.

Shelby a muerto , MUERTO , mierda Beth , donde esta mi pequeña cosa perfecta ?, justo en ese momento la mirada de Rachel se cruzo con la mía y entendió todo lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza.

**R: **Viajaba alguien mas con ella ?

No señorita , la señora Corcoran se encontraba sola en el interior del vehículo en el momento del accidente . Señorita , lamento informar-le de que tendría que venir para reconocer el cadáver de la señora Corcoran .

**R: **Estaré allí en 1 hora- Rachel sin mas miramientos colgó el teléfono y se levanto de la mesa precipitándose directamente hacia el lavabo . Yo solo pude girarme a mirar a Santana , la cual me miraba con una mirada que decía 'vamos a ver como esta '

Al entrar en el lavabo de señoras pudimos escuchara a alguien vomitando en uno de los cubículos , al acercarnos pudimos ver que era Rachel , quien se encontraba arrodillada delante de la taza del vetar y con la cabeza dentro de este , lo único que pudimos hacer tanto Santana como yo , fue arrodillarnos a su lado y frotar-le la espalda para que se relajara , lo que poco a poco conseguimos , pero no pudimos conseguir que dejara de llorar.

**S: **Tranquila pequeña , tranquila Rach.

Me sorprendió que Santana mostrada su lado tierno , lado que no salia a flote muy a menudo , con alguien que no fuera Brittany , pero supongo que todos nos podemos equivocar.

**Q:** Tranquila Rachel , nos tienes a nosotras , tranquila.

Poco a poco el llanto de Rachel cesó , comviertiendo-se poco a copo en unos leves sollozos.

**R:** Gra...gracias por estar aquí chicas.

**Q**: No te vamos a dejar sola Rachel.

**R:** Po.. podeis acompañarme al hospital porfavor ?

**S:** Por supuesto.

Salimos del baño y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra mesa , donde se encontraban nuestras pertenencias y la cuenta , la cual pagamos entre Santana y yo. Al salir del restaurante arrope a Rachel entre mis brazos mientras Santana pedía un taxi , el cual tardo poco en llegar . Al subirnos , dejamos a Rachel en medio de Santana y mio ya que así podíamos arroparla en una abrazos ambas a la vez . 10 minutos mas tarde nos encontrábamos en la puerta del hospital general de Nueva york , pagamos al taxista y nos adentramos en aquel edificio dirigiéndonos directamente hacia recepcion.

**S: **Disculpe

Digame señorita

**S: **Estamos aquí por Shelby Corcoran

Quien de ustedes tres es Rachel Berry?

**R:** Soy yo.

Acompáñeme por favor señorita Berry.

**R:** Espere pueden venir ellas , si voy sola creo que no podre afrontar-lo .

Quienes son ?

**R**: Mis amigas

Entonces adelante señoritas .

Santana y yo cogimos a Rachel cada una por un brazo , asegurándonos así que no se cayera y dándole todo nuestro apoyo . Seguimos al recepcionista hasta el ascensor , siempre en silencio . El ascensor se puso en marcha dirigiéndonos a no se que planta , la verdad es que me traía sin cuidado , me preocupaba mas mi amiga , me mataba por dentro ver a una persona tan alegre y activa como Rachel en el estado que se encontraba ahora , triste , alicaída y con una mirada que te dejaba ver a una alma apagada , sin ánimos de seguir y se que por la cara que traía Santana le pasaba igual. Normalmente en este caso , alguien que nos conociera , nos preguntaría tanto a Santana y a mi el por que nos preocupa Rachel , aquella Rachel que también a sido el blanco de nuestras burlas durante toda la secundaria prácticamente , y aquí vendría mi respuesta que se que es la misma que la de Santana.

La Rachel de la que nos burlábamos y la cual ahora se desmoronaba entre nuestros brazos , es la misma Rachel que nos ayudo cunado teníamos problemas , es la misma Rachel que me saco de mi época oscura cuando estuve con las Sanks , es la misma Rachel que le dio apoyo incondicional a Santana cuando esta salio del armario , es la misma Rachel que nos ofreció su amistad y su ayuda en incontables ocasiones aunque nosotras la rechazáramos , es la misma que nos ofreció una familia al estar dentro del glee club. Es aquella que se ha metido poco a poco , queriendo o sin querer , en los corazones de perras que cargamos Santana y yo.

No me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la planta que teníamos que llegar , solo me di cuenta que teníamos que salir de aquel ascensor cuando escuche el ruido que hacen las puertas del ascensor cuando se abren. Fuimos dirigidas hacia la morgue por aquel recepcionista . Nada mas entrar en aquel horrible lugar se me revolvió el estomago.

Señorita Berry- Dijo alguien que por lo que su vestimenta decía , era un medico.

**R**: Si?

Soy el Doctor Hant , soy quien a atendido a su madre. Lamento su perdida.

**R:** Gracias.

**Dr.H:** Se que es pedir demasiado pero tendría que reconocer el cadáver.

**R:** Le importa si ellas me acompañan.

**Dr.H:** En absoluto.

Acompañamos a Rachel hasta una salo conjunta , en la que habia una camilla con algo tapado encima. Nos acercamos hasta estar a un metro justo de la camilla. El doctor retiro la manta dejando asi ver el cuerpo sin vida de la que era la madre de Rachel y la madre adoptiva de mi pequeña cosa perfecta.

**R:** Es ella.

**Dr.H: **De acuerdo señorita Berry , si les importa seguirme hay alguien que quiere hablar con la señorita Berry .

Seguimos al doctor hasta la parte contraria de la parte de la planta donde nos encontrábamos , allí nos hizo pasar a una sala en la cual se encontraba un hombre de unos 50 , vestido enteramente de traje.

Señorita Berry?- dijo aquel hombre.

**R:**Si ?

Soy Peter Devoise , el abogo de la señora Corcoran , quiero darle mi mas sincero pesame por su perdida.

**R: **Gracias Señorr Devoise.

**Sr.D:** Solo Peter por favor , se que estará dolida pero tengo temas que tratar con usted , por favor siéntese. Me temo que sus acompañantes tendrán que irse.

**R: **Ellas no se van , pueden escuchar todo lo que me tenga que decir.

Sinceramente el comentario de Rachel me asombro , pero no lo tuve en cuentas . Nos sentamos las tres delante de Peter , con Rachel entre Santana y yo.

**R: **Digame señor Devoise , cuales son esos temas.

**Sr.D:** Vera señorita Berry , esos temas son la herencia y la potestad de la custodia de Bethany Corcoran.

Beth , mi Beth.

R: Dígame.

Sr.D: Desde hace bastante tiempo la señora Corcoran lo tenia todo preparado por si fallecia. En el testamento de la señora Corcoran estan su nombre y el de la señorita Bethany Corcoran como beneficiarias de la herencia , todo ello estipulado en una carta escrita por de puño y letra por la señora Corcora , procederé a leerla.

_'Rachel y Beth , mis queridas hijas , si estáis leyendo estoy quiere decir que yo he dejado este mundo y me ido al cielo . No estéis tristes mis amores , yo os seguiré cuidando este donde este. Se que los bienes materiales que os dejo no os quitaran en dolor en que os a sucumbido mi partida , pero es lo único que tengo para daros a parte del cariño y el amor que os he dado mientras crecíais._

_Primero a Rachel : _

_Rachel , mi pequeña gran estrella , se que no he sido la mejor madre , se que te he hecho mucho daño , cosa que no me perdonare nunca , pero eso no quiere decir que no te ame . Te amo hija , mucho mas que a cualquier persona , al igual que a tu hermana, no sabes lo que me dolía el separarme de ti cuando eras simplemente un bebe , pero se que hice bien lo que hice . Tan solo era una cría cuando me quede embarazada de ti, pero se que al irme te deje en unas buenas y capacitadas manos que te han hecho ser la gran y bella persona que eres ahora . A ti mi amor , te dejo la casa que poseo en Nueva York y dos millones de dolares para que tengas una buena vida . No se que edad tendrá Beth cuando yo fallezca pero si es menor de la mayoría de edad , quiero decirte que tu tienes ahora su custodia mi vida , se que la criaras y amaras tanto o mas de lo que la amo yo , se que seras una buena madre mi amor. Te amo Mama._

_Y ahora mi pequeña Beth :_

_Beth , mi ángel de rubios cabellos , quiero darte las gracias por aparecer en mi vida, quiero darte las gracias por devolverme la felicidad que perdí al no poder ver crecer a tu hermana , gracias por poder llamarte mi hija pequeña. A ti mi vida , al igual que a tu hermana te dejo dos millones de dolares y la casa familiar de Ohio , la cual si cuando estés leyendo esta carta todavía no eres mayor de edad estará a potestad de tu hermana hasta que lo seas . Se que estaréis bien juntas mis niñas. Beth , quiero que cuides de tu hermana , al igual que se que Rachel cuidara de ti con su vida._

_Os ama , Mama.'_

Eso es todo señorita Berry , como a podido escuchar ahora usted es propietaria de una casa en Nueva York , casa que ya esta pagada y dos millones de dolares , al igual que la custodia de la señorita Bethany Corcoran ahora es suya.

**R: **Co..como que la custodia de Beth es mía?

**Sr.D:** Así es señorita Berry su madre estipulo en su testamento que si algún día ella falleciera la custodia de la señorita Corcoran pasaría a sus manos y si usted faltara pasaría a manos de Noah Puckerman y Quinn Fabray , que por lo que tengo entendido son los padre biológicos.

**Q:** Asi es.

**Sr.D:** Perdone que me entrometa , pero usted quien es señorita.

**Q: **Quinn Fabray la madre biologica de Beth.

**Sr.D: **Pues entonces ya que la señorita Fabray esta ya informada , solo habría que informar al señor Puckerman , pero veo que ustedes lo conocen así que lo dejo en sus manos. Otra vez mis mas sinceras disculpas por su perdida señorita Berry. La asistente social se pondrá en contacto con usted mañana. Hasta la próxima.

El único sonido que se escucho en la enorme sala fue el de la puerta al cerrarse , después todo fue silencio , silencio que fue interrumpido por Santana.

**S:** Que vas a hacer Rach?

**R:** No lo se , lo único que se es que no voy a dejar que Beth se quede sin su familia. Es mi hermana pero también es tu hija Quinn , por lo que quiero tu opinión sobre esto.

**Q:** Yo no se que decir Rachel , se que Shelby hizo bien al dejarte a ti la custodia de Beth en caso de que un día faltara y se que la cuidaras con tu vida , estoy segura de que mi niña estará a salvo a tu lado.

**R:** Protegeré a Beth con mi vida Quinn. Pero me preocupa lo de que tenga que cambiar el lugar de donde vive , su escuela y esas cosa . No quiero trastocar-le toda su vida , por lo que he decidido que yo me mudare a la casa de Shelby. Quinn , por improbable que parezca , te conozco y se que has cambiado, ya no eres aquella chiquilla del instituto , por lo que te propongo estar dentro de la vida de Beth.

**Q:** Yo .. yo estoy muy agradecida Rachel , pero no se si podre compaginar-lo con la universidad.

**R:** Aquí también tienes lo que te ofrece Yale , en Julliard nada mas y nada menos.

**Q:** Lo pensare Rach.

**R:** Santana ?

**S:** Si?

**R: **Se que tu también quieres ser parte de la vida de Beth y no he podido evitar escuchar que no estas a gusto en Kentacky , perdona mi indiscreción pero tu no estas hecha para ser una simple animadora. Tienes talento Santana , tanto para la música , el baile y el arte escénico , por lo que tampoco me disgustaría de vinieras aquí, por un tiempo indefinido.

**S:** Tienes razón Rachel , pero no he sido admitida por ninguna de estas universidades.

**R: **En ...en eso te equivocas.

**S:** Como?

**R**: Llevo tiempo hablando con Brittany , ya que ella tampoco esta de acuerdo en que tu sitio se Kentacky , ahora hará tres semana de que me envió el vídeo en el que cantabas_ La Isla Bonita _, vídeo el cual le enseñe a la directora de mi universidad , la cual estaría mas que encantada en hacerte una prueba.

**S:** Co...como lo has conseguido?

**R:** Estas hablando con Rachel Barbra Berry , Santana y cuando la cavezoneria Berry se junta con la cavezoneria y el encanto Pierce , no hay nada que no se pueda conseguir

**S:** Gracias Rachel , muchísimas gracias.

**R:** De nada Santana , tu has cambiado , yo he cambiado , Quinn ha cambiado , nuestras vidas son diferentes ahora y todo se debe a una simple cosa _El cambio _.

Y asi es como toda mi vida cambio y todo por** El cambio.**

**Bueno , bueno Historia Nueva**

**Me encantaría que me dieran su opinión.**

**La paro? Continuo ? **

**Gracias y besitos**

**Atte:Laulau2311**


	3. Revelación y el plan

_**Como siempre los pensamientos están en cursiva y ahora les dejo con la historia.**_

_**En el anterior capitulo...**_

_**S:** Co...como lo has conseguido?_

_**R:** Estas hablando con Rachel Barbra Berry , Santana y cuando la cavezoneria Berry se junta con la cavezoneria y el encanto Pierce , no hay nada que no se pueda conseguir_

_**S:** Gracias Rachel , muchísimas gracias._

_**R:** De nada Santana , tu has cambiado , yo he cambiado , Quinn ha cambiado , nuestras vidas son diferentes ahora y todo se debe a una simple cosa El cambio ._

_Y asi es como toda mi vida cambio y todo por** El cambio.**_

**Revelación y el plan**

**Quinn P.V**

Santana y yo acompañamos a Rachel hasta su departamento el cual estaba vacío cosa que me extraño ya que Kurt también vive allí.

**Q:** Y Kurt?

**R: **Supongo que esta noche se ha quedado en casa de Adam.

**S:** Porcelana tiene novio?

**R: **No yo se que es Adam para Kurt en este momento. Poneos cómodas yo me voy a cambiar.

Rachel desapareció tras las cortinas de su habitación dejándonos a Santana y a mi solas en el salón.

**S:** Como estas con todo este tema?

**Q:** No lo se San , por un lado me duela la perdida de Shelby ya que me ayudo mucho cuando me perdí a mi misma y también me duele que Beth haya perdido a la persona que la a criado, pero por otro lado me alegro que sea Rachel la que la cuide a partir de ahora.

**S: **Yo la verdad es que sigo flipando con el tema , pero flipo mas con el cambio que a pegado Rachel.

**Q: **Que cambio?

**S:** No te has fijado que ya no va con esos estúpidos suéters de animales y las faldas cortas y el cambio de actitud , sigue siendo diva pero solo cuando se trata de estar sobre un escenario.

**Q:** La verdad es que tienes razón San y mucha.

Y vaya si la tenia , esta claro que la Rachel que esta en Nueva York no tiene ni punto de comparación a la de Ohio , vale son la misma persona con el mismo talento ,pero esta no se mas madura , mas adulta , y mas guapa.

Rachel Berry siempre a sido la persona a la que yo me quería parecer. Esa persona que aunque recibía un granizado tras otro ,insulto tras otro se mantenía con la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa en su rostro. Siempre he querido tener la fortaleza e integridad de Rachel .La verdad es que siempre he admirado a Rachel desde la sombras , la he admirado tanto hasta el punto de caer bajo su hechizo y enamorarme de ella .Lo admito yo Quinn" Ice Queen" Fabray estoy enamorada de Rachel "Sexy Hobbit " Berry.

Me vi sacada de mis pensamientos por el ruido de una cortina que se corría . Justo delante de nostras aparecía una Rachel Berry atabiada con unos pantaloncitos cortos y una camisa larga de color azul eléctrico que pertenecían a un pijama y toda acompañado por unas botas Ugg de color marrón claro.

**S:** Joder Berry donde te gavias guardado esas piernas?

**R:** Pues debajo de las medias Lopez.

Yo lo único que pude fue reírme de la cara que puso Santana por la contestación de Rachel.

**S:** Pero tu desde cuando contestas así?

**R: **Desde que mi profesora de baile es una combinación explosiva de tu carácter y el de Quinn.

**Q:** Waow menudo carácter tiene que tener esa profesora , yo si fuera tu le cruzaría la cara .

**R:** Yo lo hice un poquito mas a mi modo.

**S:** Que hiciste Rach?

**R:** La rete a un baile y la deje en ridículo delante de toda la clase y parte de la universidad.

**S**: Punto para Berry.

**R:**Voy a prepararme un té , alguna quiere algo?

**S:** A mi también me apetece un té, Q?

**Q: **Lo mismo digo.

5 minutos después nos encontrábamos las tres sentadas en el sofá con nuestro respectivo té en las manos.

**R:** Chicas no es que quiera hecha-ros pero donde vais a dormir?

**Q:** Yo había pensado en quedarme contigo a dormir , ya sabes después de lo de la noticia que has recibido prefiero no dejarte sola.

**S:** Yo había pensado exactamente lo mismo.

**R:** Pues entonces me he adelantado , en mi cama hay dos mudas de pijama listas y dos pares de calcetines de andar descalzo y si no os gusta , pillar cualquier cosa del armario.

Cuando entramos en la habitación de Rachel nos encontramos con un cuarto perfectamente ordena, ninguna cosa por el medio , la cama bien hecha, coma donde se encontraban dos conjuntos de pijama iguales al que llevaba Rachel solo que en color rojo y verde.

**S:** Yo me quedo con el rojo , es mi color.

Yo por descarte me quede con el verde . Nos pusimos el pijama una delante de la otra total mas de lo que vimos en la fallada boda del no podíamos ver.

Cuando salimos nos encontramos con que Rachel estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo un libro con unas gafas que no le había visto nunca.

**S:** Rachel?

**R:** Mm?

**S**: Desde cuando llevas gafas?

**R:** Ah esto , es por tener la vista cansada , solo las llevo cuando es realmente necesario .

**Q:** Pues te quedan bien.

_Y valla si le quedaban bien , la hacina mucho mas sexy de lo que ha sido siempre a mis ojos._

**R: **El mundo se esta volviendo loco , Quinn " Beauty Queen" Fabray , me sacaba de hacer un cumplido?

**Q:** No te pases , que no es para tanto.

**R: **Por la cara de sorpresa que tiene Santana siria que SI es para tanto.

Justo en ese momento me gire para ver a Santana y como había dicho Rachel tenia una cara de sorprendida que se deja ver a distancia.

**S: **Pequeño hobbit de sexys piernas , nos disculpas un momento , aquí la Reina de Hielo le debe una conversación a la Tía Tana.

**R: **Por supuesto Santana.

**S: **Puedes llamarme San Rach , hace tiempo que no estamos en el instituto.

**R:** De acuerdo San.

**S: **Solucionado este tema . Fabray acompáñame.

Santana me arrastro , literalmente, hasta la habitación de Rachel , donde me tiro dejándome sentada en la cama con ella delante mía mirándome inquisitoria-mente.

**S:** Que acaba de pasar ahí fuera?

**Q:** Que acaba de pasar S?

**S:** Quinn le acabas de hacer un cumplido a Rachel , tu centro de burlas durante casi todo el instituto .

**Q:** Y eso que tiene de malo?

**S:** Nada nada , pero he aquí mi pregunta. Cuanto hace que estas enamorada del Sexy Hobbit?

**Q:** Co..como?

**S: **No me vengas con tartamudeos que me recuerdas a Tina . Te he preguntado que desde cuando estas enamorada de Rachel y no me vengas con que no estas enamorada por que nada se le pasa a mi tercer ojo psíquico mejicano y esto no ha sido la excepción.

**Q:** Porque según tu estoy enamorada de Rachel.

**S: · **Punto A: Rachel siempre fue tu centro de burlas favorito por que a mi opinión te burlabas de ella por no afrontar tus sentimientos. ·Punto B: Con Rachel fue con quien peleaste por todos los chicos , a mi opinión preferías quedarte tu con los chicos para no verla con ellos por que querías ser tu la única que se metiera en esas pecaminosas polleras de la comarca y Punto C: Fuiste tu la que lucho por abrirle los ojos cuando ella estaba tan decidida a cometer el peor error de su vida cuando quería casarse con Finnessa.

**Q:** Pu..pues va ser cierto que a tu tercer ojo mejicano no se le escapa nada.

**S:** Que?

**Q:** Lo admito S, estoy enamorada de Rachel.

**S:** Eso ya lo se , pero desde cuando?

**Q:** Creo que desde siempre , mi vida se trastoco cuando vi pasar delante de mis ojos a una bella pero pequeña morena de piernas infartan-tes.

**S**: Y que piernas , uff.

**Q : **y a todo esto tu desde cuando te fijas en las piernas de Rachel?

**S**: Como para no fijarte si ha ido siempre con esas minúsculas faldas.

**Q:** Esas piernas serán mías Lopez. -dije con un gruñido.

**S: **Calma esas tetas Fabray , yo tengo bastantes con las piernas de mi Britt-Britt , aunque ahora no estemos juntas.

**Q:** Como estas con eso S?

Santana se sentó a mi lado y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro a la vez que yo rodeaba los suyos con mi brazo.

**S**: Es difícil sabes . Es difícil haber dejado a la persona que amas y cuando la vuelves a ver verla en brazos de otro que no eres tu . Se que Brittany es el amor de mi vida y se que puede que me vuelva a enamorar pero nunca sera con la misma intensidad que la amo a ella.

**Q**: Sabes , puede que estáis separadas pero yo se una cosa.

**S:** El que?

**Q:** Se que Santana Marie Lopez y Brittany Susan Pierce nacieron para estar juntas y si el destino os juega malas pasadas aquí tienes a tu hermana Q para ayudaros.

**S:** Gracias Q , muchas gracias hermana.- dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima rebelde.

**Q: **Para eso estamos S , para eso estamos.

**S:** Bueno basta de sentimentalismo que ni tu ni yo somos así , ahora vamos a salir ahí fuera a estar con tu futuro sexy hobbit.

**Q:** No creo que vaya a ser MI hobbit en el futuro.

**S: **Ohh si que lo sera y tía Tana te va ayudar . Empezamos con el plan conquistar a Rachel "Sexy Hobbit" Berry.

**Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo de esta loca historia. Les gusto ? Lo odiaron ? Echaron algo a faltar?DIGANLO.**

**Como siempre acepto sugerencias de lo que les gustara que pasara.**

**Besitos y gracias por leer.**

**Atte:Laulau2311**


	4. Brittany , Cassandra y la ayuda

**Como siempre los pensamientos están en cursiva y ahora les dejo con la historia.**

**En el anterior capitulo...**

_**S:** Gracias Q , muchas gracias hermana.- dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima rebelde._

_**Q: **Para eso estamos S , para eso estamos._

_**S:** Bueno basta de sentimentalismo que ni tu ni yo somos así , ahora vamos a salir ahí fuera a estar con tu futuro sexy hobbit._

_**Q:** No creo que vaya a ser MI hobbit en el futuro._

_**S: **Ohh si que lo sera y tía Tana te va ayudar . Empezamos con el plan conquistar a Rachel "Sexy Hobbit" Berry._

**Brittany , Casandra y la ayuda**

Verdaderamente no se de lo que podía ser capaz de idear Santana para que sea rematadamente posible que yo pueda conquistar a Rachel Berry , pero de Santana me lo espero todo.

Salimos la habitación de Rachel y nos reunimos con ella en el salón. Seguí tal y como la dejamos con su te , sus gafas que la hacían ver mucho mas sexy de lo que ya era y seguía viendo la tele , aunque no me fije que miraba.

**S:** Que estamos viendo?

**S: **Rach … Rachel...RACHEL!?

**R:** Que , porque me gritas?

**S: **Te havias perdido en tu propio mundo. En que pensabas?

**R:** En el mensaje que me acaba de llegar es en lo que pensaba San.

**Q:** Y que dice ese mensaje.

**R:** Mi profesora de baile ha cambiado mi examen final de semestre a mañana a las 8 de la mañana.

**S:** eso es legal?

**R:** No se si eso es legal pero ahora mismo me estoy acordando de porque la odia todo el mundo.

**Q:** Si que debe ser mala si la odia todo el mundo.

**R:** NO es que sea mala mala , pero es muy dura y tiene ese tipo de carácter que chaco con todo y a todo eso sumarle el don de apodar a la gente y hacérselo pasar mal.

**S: **Bueno , eres Rachel Berry , no dejaste que Sue te diezmara , esta profesora tampoco lo hará.

**Q:** Asi se habla San.

**R: **Que hora es ?

**S: **Las once menos veinte por ?

Justo en ese momento el móvil de Rachel sonó indicando una llamada entrante.

**R: **Por eso.

**Q:** Quien es ?

**R:** Britt.

**S**: Britt ?

**R: **Hablamos todos los día si podemos.

**Rachel PV**

**R:** Hey Britt

**Br:** Hola Rachei , a que no te sabes la ultima ?

**R:** Que pasa peque?

**Br:** Sue y sus inventos han hecho saltar casi todas las cañerías del instituto.

**R:** Y eso que significa?

**Br: **Significa que me abras la puerta perra , que aquí hace frío .

**Quinn PV**

**R: **Que que?

…

**R: **Voy voy no me amenaces rubia.

Vi a Rachel levantarse de mi lado y correr, literalmente hacía la puerta , puerta que cuando se abrió nos dejo ver tanto a Santana como a mi a alguien que no esperábamos.

**Q,S:** BRITT

**BR:** CHICASSS

Se puede decir que tanto Santana como yo corrimos hacia los brazos de Britt , llevándonos a Rachel por medio y fundiendo-nos en un abrazo el cual fue interrumpido por Rachel , la cual se encontraba atrapada en medio de las tres.

**R: **Chicas no quiero molestar , pero aunque sea pequeña yo también necesito espacio y aire.

Nos separamos riendo y contagiando a Rachel también.

**S:** Que haces aquí Britt?

**Br: **Sue y sus inventos han dejado todos los baños del instituto inutilizables y me he dicho " Britt tienes una semana de vacaciones , porque no vas a visitar a tus amigos neoyorquinos " y eme aquí.

Y vosotras dos que hacéis aquí?

**R: Están** aquí por mi .

**Br: **Que te pasa Rach, otra vez el gigolo de Brody ?

**R: **No es eso Britt , me propeonieron hacer una película de una alumna de ultimo curso y en principio iba a aceptar hasta que las Quinntana me han hecho abrir los ojos y se lo agradezco porque gracias a eso me han podía apoyar cuando he recibido la noticia.

**Br: **Que noticia? Te han dado el papel de Fanny?

**R: **No es eso Britt , mi madre a muerto en un accidente.

**Br: **Que... Shelby a m..muerto?

**S: **Esta tarde Rachel ha recibido la llamada del hospital informando la.

**Br: **Y Beth?

**Q:** Beth esta bien .

**Br:** Pero ahora quien se hará cargo de ella ?

**R:** Me han otorgado la custodia de Beth , Britt.

**Br: **Me alegro de que te la entregaran a ti , no hay mejor persona que tu para cuidar de Beth , lo siento Q.

**Q:** No te disculpes B , tienes razón.

**S: **Vale aclarado todo este tema , quien es Brody y que es eso de la audición de Fanny?

**R: **Brody es un chico de NYADA al que por casualidad le he interesado y no para de estar detrás mio pidiéndome una oportunidad y lo de la audición de Fanny es que estoy en espera para saber si estoy entre las candidatas finalistas para obtener el papel en el musical.

**S: **Si que tienes ocupada tu vida morena.

**R:** No lo sabes tu bien latina , no lo sabes tu bien.

**Q: **Mi pregunta es porque no eras así en el instituto , hubiéramos sido inseparables las cuatro.

**R: **Supongo que el destino tenia programado que fuéramos amigas mas tarde .

**Br: **Si , Lord T lo ha visto.

**R:** Que sepas que todavía no perdono lo que le hizo a mi mallot.

**S: **Haver haver que me estoy perdiendo , vosotras dos desde cuando sois tan amigas.

**Br: **Desde siempre , Rachel y yo estuvimos yendo juntas a clases de baile desde los 8 años hasta los15 y siempre nos hemos llevado bien.

**Q: **Y que es eso del mallot?

**R: **El gato de Britt , un día que Britt y yo teníamos que ensayar una coreografía para la academia se colo en la habitacion de Britt mientras estábamos merendando y saco de mi bolsa mi mallot favorito , cuando fui a ponérmelo tenia mas agujeros que un colador y Britt estuvo una semana llamándome "Rayarachie donde te has guardado el queso".

**S: **Me gustaría haver-lo visto la verdad .

**Q:** Anda y a mi.

**Br: **Bueno dejemos el tema en paz , Rach al final cuando tienes tu examen de baile.

**R:** Mañana a las 8 de la mañana.

**Br:** Pero si me has dicho que lo tenias dentro de una semana y hablamos ayer. Cassandra?

**R:** La misma , pero no me apetece hablar de ese tema . Os apetece una peli?

**Br:** Rachie por favor , por favor pon la de Crepúsculo, por fi.

**S:** O no , no me digas que te gustan esas películas Britt, porque cuando estábamos juntas no las veias.

**R**: No solo le gustan , esta obsesionada , si por ella fuera se convertiría en

**Br: **Rosalie Cullen.

**R:** Ves lo que te digo , esta loca por esa pelicular, no se como no las deje en casa de mis padres.

**Br:** No las dejaste porque te obligue a traer-las lo recuerdas?

**R:** No , no quiero recordarlo , cuando lo recuerdo todavía me asusto.

**Q:** Que hiciste Britt ?

**Br:** Yo , nada .

**R: **Nada , vosotras consideráis nada aparecer por la noche y entrar a mi habitación por la ventana mientras vas disfrazada de Edward Cullen? O el obligarme a disfrazarme de Bella Swan , también os parece normal?

**S:** Enserio Britt?

**Br:** Sip , no sabéis lo gracioso que se veía Lord te con su capita de vampiro.

**R: **Segundo cajón de mi cómoda Britt y la próxima no disfraces al gato tengo un trauma por tu culpa.

**Br:** Guay , ahora vuelo.

Brittany salio de nuestro campo de visión y se metió en la habitación de Rachel.

**Q:** Enserio hizo eso ?

**R: **Si , no sabes el susto que me metí cuando la vi en el alfeizar de mi ventana o cuando me tiro Lord T a la cara para que me "transformara".

**S:** Yo si fuera tu le hubiera tirado lo que mano tuviera.

**R:** Y yo lo hubiera hecho si no se me hubiera tirado encima y me hubiera inmovilizado. Como salta esa chica , de verdad hay días que he llegado a pensar que todo lo que le falta de gato a Lord T , lo ha adquirido Britt.

**S: **Que razón tienes hermana.

**Br:** Ya estoy aquí.

**R:** Cual al final ?

**Br:** Amanecer parte II.

**R:** Puff entonces es mejor verla en la tele de mi habitación por que yo me quedo dormida segura.

Britt no respondió , solo cogío la mano de Rachel y la arrastro hasta su propia habitación dejándonos a Santana y ami en el salón.

**Q:** Quee?

**S:** Quita esa cara Q, que te vas a meter en una cama con Rachel.

Después de ese comentario Santana salio corriendo dejando-me a mi sola en el salón , no tarde en seguirlas . Cuando entre en la habitación me encontré con las tres ya metidas en la cama y la película lista para comenzar a reproducir-se.

**Q:** Se puede saber como queréis que quepamos las cuatro en esa cama?

**R:** Eso no es problema.

Rachel se bajo de la cama y se agacho en un lateral de la cama sacando de debajo un deslizable con un colcho mas pequeño que aumentaba el tamaño de la cama.

**Q:** Vale y las sabanas?

**R: **No se si te hablas dado cuenta pero ya están puestas , es sencillo , como me sobran sabana y colcha por los laterales , se acopla perfectamente al tamaño del deslizable.

**S: **De donde has sacado una cama asi Rach.

**R:** Mis padres mandaron a hacerla .

**S:** Y eso porque?

**R:** Por que como soy la mayor de siete primos , los cuales tienen una obsesión de dormir conmigo cuando se quedan en mi casa mis padres tuvieron que ampliar mi cama para no tener que verme obligada a dormir en el suelo cada vez que venían mis primos .

**Q:** Y porque tienes esta cama aquí?

**R: **Era mas fácil traérmela desde Lima que comprarme una nueva.

**Br: **Queréis dejar de charlar , quiero ver la película.

**R:** Vale vale , venga rubia sube ya a la cama que no quiero que me pase lo ultimo que la ultima vez y no no preguntes que paso , dejar que la película comience anda.

Nos acomodamos las cuatro en la cama y la película comenzó.

Una hora después el sueño venció a Rachel quien se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho , al igual que Britt lo había hecho en el de Santana.

**S: **Una sensación bonita verdad ?

**Q: **Preciosa S , es precioso tener al amor de tu vida apoyado en ti.

**S: **Acabareis juntas hazme caso.

**Q: Y** tu con Britt S y tu con Britt.

**S:** Cada una estará con la persona que ama verdad?

**Q:** Lo conseguiremos S , lo conseguiremos.

Solo se que en cuanto apagamos la película y nos recostamos en la cama , tanto Santana como yo dormimos abrazadas al amor de nuestra vida.

Aquella noche soñe con un futuro ideal que compartir con el amor de mi vida . Una casa con jardín , un perro y tres preciosos niños , dos rubios y uno moreno , pero lo mas especial de todo era que lo compartía con Rachel pero fui sacada de mi sueño por el sonido de una alarma.

**R**: Mierda

**S: **Mmm que hora es ?

**R:** Las 6: 30 tengo que levantarme a ensayar para el examen de baile.

**Br:** Tienes que ensayar ahora ?

**R: **Si , pero vosotras seguir durmiendo.

**S:** No me lo digas dos veces

Rachel salió de la habitación y mi cabeza volvió a caer inmediatamente hacía la almohada de donde la volví a levantar como una hora después , pero esta vez me encontraba sola en la cama.

Salí de la habitación estirándome y bostezando lo que llamo la atención de las chicas que estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina.

**Q:** Buenos días ladys.

**S:** Buenos días rubia culona.

**B:** San..

**S:** Lo siento... Buenos dias Q.

Yo lo único que puede hacer fue reírme por lo dominada que estaba Santana .

Estaba por prepararme una taza de café cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió dando paso a Kurt.

**K:** Wuao reunión de animadoras en mi cocina?

**B:** Kurtsie.

Britt se lanzo de lleno hacia Kurt el que por suerte fue capaz de mantenerla cogida y evito que ambos se fueran al suelo.

**S: **Lady Hummel buenos dias.

**K: **Lo mismo para vosotras chicas , y Quinn?

**Q**: Si?

**K:** Si tienes intención de buscar si en la nevera hay bacon te digo desde ahora que no.

**Q:** Rachel?

**K: **Rachel , por cierto como esta ?

**B:** Con lo de Shelby?

**K:**Sip.

**S: **Al principio se hundió un poco pero por suerte entre Q y yo pudimos sacarla del pozo en el que se había metido. Por cierto donde esta?

**K: **Gracias por ayudarla y como son las 7 y poco supongo que ya vine de camino .

**Q:**De camino de donde?

**K: **Rachel corre cada mañana una media hora y ensaya unos 45 minutos si es que tiene una prueba como la tiene hoy.

**S:** Y con 45 minutos le bastan ?

**B: **Rachel es otra persona cuando baila , se centra tanto en el baile que se olvida de lo que le rodea por lo que ensaya el baile a la perfección.

**K:** Britt tiene razón , me acuerdo cuando nos enseño la correografia de Single Ladies , se metió tanto en el baile que no sabíamos si estábamos viendo a Rachel o a Beyoncé.

**S:** Berry se sabe la correográfia de Single Ladies?

**R:** De pe a pa , Santana.

Todos giramos la cabeza hacía la puerta del apartamento , donde nos encontramos a una Rachel Berry sudorosa ataviada con unos leggins y sujetador deportivo y cargando una bolsa.

**S:** Joder.

**R: **Que?

**K**: Creo que Santana acaba de caer en tu trampa abdominal.

**R**: Donde?

**K: **En tus abdominales Rachel . Mira que te quiero pero hay veces que eres demasiado lenta.

**Q**: P..pero desde cuando tienes esos abdominales?

**B: **Desde siempre.

**S:** Como?

**B: **Rachie siempre ha tenido un físico ejemplar pero su ropa no dejaba verlo.

_Fisico ejemplar y no cayo en las manos de Sue para las cheerios ? Que raro._

**S: **Y se puede saber como que no estabas en las cheerios ?

**B:** Por que no quiso la muy estúpida.

**R: **Gracias Britt , yo también te quiero- dijo con un leve toque de ironía.

**S: **Como que no estuviste por que no quisiste?

**B: **Vosotras os acordáis de Hanna Masen , es su prima y muchas veces Rachel la ayudaba a entrenar y en uno de esos entrenamientos Sue vio potencia a Rachel y..

**R:** Y se paso todo el puñetero verano antes de entrar al instituto llamándome cada 2 horas para que entrase en sus cheerios al año que viene.

_Como que Rachel podría haber estado en la escuadra y es familia de Hanna "la súper capitana de la cheerios "Masen?_

**S:** Hanna es tu prima ?

**R:** Sip , por ?

**Q:** Fue nuestra mentora para entrar a las cheerios .

**R:** Lo se y todavía sigo riéndome cuando me acuerdo de lo que me contó.

**S:** Que te contó ?

**R: **Va enserio lo de que tu Santana López empezaste a cantar "La Macarena " con baile incluido antes de hacer la prueba de las cheerios?

Todos vimos como la cara de Santana iba adquiriendo poco a poco una tonalidad roja lo que hizo que soltáramos una carcajada.

**B:** Es cierto jajajja.

**S: **Ja Ja mirad como me rio.

**R:** Tranquila latina , yo hago cosas peores cuando estoy nerviosa y no Kurt , como lo digas te castro.

**K:** Deja de ser agresiva conmigo y vete a duchar .

**R: **Vale vale papa ya voy.

Rachel se dirigió hacia su habitación de donde volvió a salir con un cambio de ropa y se metió en el baño a duchar-se. 15 minutos después la puerta del baño se abría dando paso a una Rachel recién duchada y vertida con su ropa para la clase de baile.

**K:** Te vas ya Rach?

**R:** Si quiero llegara tiempo tengo que salir en 5 minutos a mas tardar.

**S:** Te importa si te acompañamos?

**R:** No problem , pero daos prisa por favor.

**Q: **El problema San es que tanto tu como yo no tenemos aquí nuestras maletas.

**Br:** Fácil , San tiene la misma talla que yo y tu solo eres un poco mas alta que Rachel por lo que supongo que su ropa te ira .

**R: **Sirvete Q.

Me dirigí hacia la habitación de Rachel y me sumergí de cabeza en su armario y me acabe decidiendo por unos pitillos negros una camiseta de manga larga blanca con rayas azules y una chaqueta de lana gris que me llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas.

**Q:** Rach .

Rachel entro a la habitación y se me quedo mirando durante un rato.

**Q:** Rach, Rachel , BERRY!

**R:** Que?

**Q: **Que te has quedado boba mirándome

_Un momento e a quedado boba , sera que le gusto?_

**R:** Si , lo siento es que estaba pensando que eso te queda mucho mejor a ti que a mi . Una pregunta que número tienes de zapato?

**Q: **36 por?

**R: **Utilizas el mismo que yo , por lo que te recomiendo que te pongas las convers azules bajas que tengo y para el pelo ponte esto.

Vi como sacaba del cajón de su cómoda lo que parecía ser un gorro de lana el cual era azul y me combinaba con el look que había escogido para hoy.

**R:** Perfecta , ahora si date prisa preciosa que vamos tarde.

_Preciosa AHHHHH_

Dos minutos después me encontré con las chicas en la puerta del apartamento y pusimos rumbo hacia NYADA a donde llegamos en 15 min y dirigiéndonos directamente hasta el salón de baile.

**R:** Bien Berry , a por ello.

Rachel entro en el salón y cerro la puerta dejándonos a las tres fuera , con ganas de saber lo que pasara ahi dentro.

**Rachel P.V**

Entre en el aula de baile y me lleve una gran sorpresa ya que se suponía que la prueba era individual y en el aula se encontraban todos mis compañeros de clase.

**R:** Señorita July no se supone que el examen era individual.

**C: **Esto es la NYADA , somos lo mejor de lo mejor y no te confundas aquí todos te mataríamos por quitarte el papel de Funny , pero somos una familia . Avanzamos juntos y nos alegramos cuando alguno tiene una gran noticia y esta es una gran noticia. As salido airosa a lo largo del curso y sigues con la cabeza alta así que , queremos echarte un cable en el examen para que puedas asombrar a todo el mundo en tu primera prueba importante de BROADWAY.

La clase se vio llenada por un cúmulo de gritos y silbidos de animo hacia mi , todo animado con carteles con frases como "DALE CAÑA RACHEL" o "RACHEL=FANNY" entre otros.

Justo en ese momento empezó a sonar una canción que reconocí enseguida Uptight ( Everything's Alright) de Stevie Wonder, pero lo que no me esperaba era que fuera interpretada por Cassandra y mis compañeros de clase. Cuando la canción llego a su fin lo único que pude hacer fue explotar en un sonoro aplauso mientras mis compañeros salían de clase.

**R: **Señorita July.

**C:** Si Rachel?

**R: **Rachel , se sabe mi nombre?

**C:** Como no saberme tu nombre . Nunca te has preguntado por que he sido tan dura contigo durante todo el año.

**R:** Supongo que por que me odia.

**C:** Vas muy equivocada. El primer día que te vi me dije a mi misma " Cass esta es especial , quizá triunfe"y por eso he sido implacable.

**R:** Y yo se lo agradezco señorita July , siempre tiendo a trabajar mejor bajo presión y su presión constante me ha hecho mejor bailarina.

**C:** Pues entonces de nada . Cuando es la prueba ?

R: La semana que viene , estoy nerviosa señorita July . Nunca he deseado algo tanto en mi vida.

**C:** Lo conseguirás , se que lo harás Rachel

Me acerque a Cassandra y la abrace en una abrazo que ella me devolvió .

**C:** Suerte – dijo antes de abandonar el aula y dejando la puerta abierta en una clara invitación de que se podía pasar , invitación que los chicos tomaron.

**B: **Y bien?

**R:**He aprobado y tengo su apoyo para convertirme en Fanny Brice.

**S:** Como no se va a convertir en Fanny Rachel "mini Streissand " Berry.

**R:** No te pases Paula Abdul.

**Quinn Pv**

Ya empezaban estas dos con los motes.

**Q:** Ya vais a empezar .

**R,S: **Si Tubbers jajajaj- dijeron antes de salir de la clase aun riéndose mientras yo daba un suspiro al ver marcharse a Rachel .

**B: **Te gusta mucho no ?- dijo apareciendo de golpe detrás mio

**Q: **Joder Britt no te aparezcas así vas a hacer que me de un infarto un día de estos.

**B: **Te gusta mucho no?

**Q:** Quien?

**B: **Rachel.

**Q:** Co..como lo sabes ?

**B:** Se muchas cosas Quinnie como se que acabareis juntas.

**Q:** Ya me gustaría a mi Britt.

**B**: Acabareis juntas como que mi segundo nombre es Susan y te prometo que te ayudare en todo lo que pueda para que acabéis juntas y ahora vamos que tu chica esta por robarse a la mía.

**Q:** Espera espera , tu chica , pero si tu estas con Sam.

**B**: Estaba en pasado . Me he hartado de los labios de aerosmith y me he dado cuenta de que sigo amando a Santana y haré tol

do lo posible porque el Brittana vuelva surgir de sus cenizas , asi como que el Faberry nazca y se vuelva inmortal como los Cullen.

**Q: **Jaja Britt estas obsesionada.

**B:** Calla Edward que tienes que conseguir a tu Bella y yo tengo que recuperar a mi Emmett.

Britt y sus cosas pero que vamos a hacerle así es ella y solo espero que lo que ha dicho se cumpla porque este Edward no va a parar hasta conseguir a su Bella.


	5. Actuando

_**Como siempre en cusiva estan los pensmientos , ahora les dejo con las historia.**_

_**En el anterior capitulo...**_

_**B: **__Acabareis juntas como que mi segundo nombre es Susan y te prometo que te ayudare en todo lo que pueda para que acabéis juntas y ahora vamos que tu chica esta por robarse a la mía.__****_

_**Q: **__Espera espera , tu chica , pero si tu estas con Sam.__****_

_**B: **__Estaba en pasado . Me he hartado de los labios de aerosmith y me he dado cuenta de que sigo amando a Santana y haré todo lo posible porque el Brittana vuelva surgir de sus cenizas , asi como que el Faberry nazca y se vuelva inmortal como los Cullen.__****_

_**Q: **__Jaja Britt estas obsesionada._

_**B**__: Calla Edward que tienes que conseguir a tu Bella y yo tengo que recuperar a mi Emmett._

_Britt y sus cosas pero que vamos a hacerle así es ella y solo espero que lo que ha dicho se cumpla porque este Edward no va a parar hasta conseguir a su Bella._

**Actuando**

**Quinn PV**

Seguimos a caminado hasta que nos encontramos con Santana y Rachel , quienes se estaban riendo de algo.

**Q**: Nos lo contáis para que nos riamos nosotras también ?

**S**: Rachel me estaba explicando una anécdota de cuando ella y Britt iban juntas a clase de baile.

**Br**: No será la que yo creo que es no Rach?

**R**: Si te estas refiriendo al dia que llegaste tarde a clase y con la cara llena de chocolate , pues si.

**Q**: Como es eso?

**R**: Teniamos como 7 años y estábamos preparando un espectáculo para el receso de invierno de la academia . Ese dia teníamos ensayo a las 8 de la mañana y Britt llego tarde y con toda la cara llena de chocolate , cuando le pregunte que si sabia que llevaba la cara llena de chocolate me contesto

**Br**: Por supuesto que lo se , es mi desayuno . Si lo se os estaréis preguntando que como ese iba a ser mi desayuno , pero como yo iba tarde y sabéis que no soy persona si no desayuno se me ocurrió que si me untaba la cara con crema de chocolate podia ir desayunado al mismo tiempo que bailaba.

Yo lo único que pude hacer fue estallar en una carcajada a la que al poco tiempo se unieron Rachel y Santana y aunque con un poca mas de resistencia Britt. Todavía estaban escapándose algunas risillas cuándo el móvil de Rachel sonó.

**R**: Digame . Si soy yo. No no esto ocupada ahora mismo . De acuerdo , se dónde queda , estoy allí en media hora , nos vemos.

**S**: Y bien ?

**R**: La asistente social . Que ya han revisado todos los papeles y hoy puedo llevarme a Beth a casa . Así que es marcha señoritas que Beth tiene que encontrarse con una madre , una hermana y dos tías .

**S**: Tías ?

**R**: Por supuesto Santana . Sois las mejores amigas de su madre y amigas de su hermana , porque no ibais a ser sus tías ?

Justo en ese momento paso algo que me sorprendió enormemente . Santana abrazó a Rachel.

**R**: Venga venga latina que no es para tanto . Tenemos que irnos y aunque puedo cargarte prefiero no hacerlo Santana.

**S**: Lo siento , no se que me puede haver pasado .

**Q**: Se llama emocionarse , es lo qué suele hacer una persona normal cuándo algo la emociona , la altera...

**S**: Jaja que graciosa Q , hoy te has desayunado un payaso o que ?

**Br**: Payaso , dónde ?

**R**: Ves a esa rubia y a esa latina , pues ellas son las payasas y ahora yo me voy que no quiero sufrir la ira de Paula Abdul ni de Grace Kelly.

**Q,S**: RACHEL !

**R**: Perdón per me lo habeis dejado en bandeja y ahora vámonos que tenemos una niña que recojer.

Rachel llamo a un taxi el cual nos dejo enfrente un buffet de abogados , en el que entramos y nos dirijimos hacia el despacho del Señor Devoise.

**Sr.D**: Señorita Berry veo que viene acompañada .

**R**: Así es señor.

**Sr.D**: Bueno a lo que vamos. Estamos hoy aquí para la entrega de la custodia de señorita Bethany Corcoran hija adoptiva de Shelby Corcoran y hija biológica de Quinn Fabray y BNoah Puckerman a Rachel Berry.

**R**: Así es , pero me gustaria hacer una modificación en ese documento señor.

**Sr.D**: De que cambio estamos hablando señorita Berry?

**R**: Como usted sabra Quinn es la madre biológica de la pequeña y ahora que la potestad legal de Beth recae en mi me gustaria compartir su custodia con Quinn.

**Q**: E..éstas segura Rachel?

**R**: Eres su madre Quinn y mi amiga , yo siempre seguiré siendo su hermana pero tu eres su madre y tienes que estar en la vida de tu hija asi como yo desee que mi madre hubiera estado en la mia , por lo que no tengo duda alguna quiero compartir la custodia de Beth contigo Quinn.

**Q**: Muchísimas gracias Rachel.

**R**: Haga lo que tenga que hacer señor Devoise.

El señor Devoise se fue y mientras tanto mi cabeza no paraba de funcionar. Rachel quería compartir la custodia de Beth conmigo. Estaba dejando que participase en la vida de mi hija , que actuara como su madre . Miles de pensamientos estaban cruzando mi mente , pero entre ellos destacaba uno . Estaba enamorada de Rachel Barbra Berry y eso no lo podia remediar .

Disimuladamente saque mi móvil y abrí el chat de Whatsapp de Santana.

**Lo voy a hacer San-Q**

_**Vas a hacer que , Q?-S**_

**Me voy a declarar Santana , es lo que me pide el corazón que haga y por una vez en mi vida voy a hacerle caso a este en vez de lo que me diga mi cabeza-Q**

_**Te ayudaremos , tanto Britt como y sabemos que éstas preparada para este paso Q-S**_

**Gracias-Q**

El señor Devoise entro en la habitación en ese momento llevando con el un folder de color rojo el cuál le entrego a Rachel.

**Sr.D**: Ahi dentro esta todo lo pertinente a la adopción de la pequeña , su historial medico , papeles del colegio ... . Y a qui tiene las llaves de todo lo que le pertenece tanto a usted como a Beth.

**R**: Gracias señor Devoise ahoro si no le importa me gustaria ver a la pequeña.

El señor Devoise asintio y nos dirigió a una sala apartada donde se encontraban una pequeña rubita que nada más verla hizo que algo dentro mio se moviera , pequeña que estaba acompañada de una mujer que supongo que era la asistente social.

Buenas soy Lilly Collins , la asistente que lleva el caso de Beth . Quien de ustedes es Rachel?

**R**: Yo .

**L.C**: Beth cielo puedes venir ?

**B**: Shi.

**L.C**: Beth cielo te presento a Rachel , sabes quien es ?

**B**: Esh mi hernama , mami me lo dijo.

**R**: Asi es pequeñaja , yo soy tu her-ma-na y voy a cuidar de ti .

Beth salió corriendo y salto sobre Rachel quien la abrazo a la misma vez que la cabeza de Beth se instalaba en el hueco del cuello de Rachel.

**L.C**: Rachel , Beth lo sabe solo que con otras palabras , pero arun asi te pido que estes atenta a su actitud y estado de animo por lo menos las dos primeras semanas.

**R**: Asi será .

**L.C**: Beth portate bien vale , yo ire a visitarte dentro de poco.

**B**: Adiosh.

La señorita Collins dejo la sala dejándonos sola con Beth.

**B**: Rachie?

**R**: Dime cielo ?

**B**: Mami se ha ido de viaje al cielo con losh angelitos lo shabias ?

**R**: Si lo sabia peque , pero te puedo decir un secreto?

**B**: Shi yo guardo muchos secretosh.

**R**: Mama tiene poderes y siempre te estara vigilando asi que como te portarás peque?

**B**: Seré un perfeta señorita.

**R**: Asi me gusta .Ahora te voy a presentar a unas personas vale?

**B**: Vale.

**R**: Ves a la chica alta con los ojos azules ? Ella es tu tia Brittany y le gustan mucho los patitos y los gatitos.

**Br**: Hola preciosa.

**B**: Hola tia Britt.

**R**: La chica que esta al lado de tu tia Britt , es tu tia Santana , pero dile Tana le gusta mas .

**S**: Hola princesa.

**B**: Hola tia Tana.

**R**: Y por ultimo , ellas es Quinn o Lucy como quieras llamarla y es la mejor cuenta cuentos que conozco.

**Q**: Hola cielo.

**B**: Hola Lucy . Tus ojos son como los míos, erdes.

**Q**: Los tuyos son mas bonitos cielo.

**R**: Quieres ir a casa ?

**B**: Shi.

Rachel recogió todos los juguetes de la pequeña y pusimos camino hacia al taxi. Rachel caminaba delante mió con Beth en sus brazos y a mi el corazon se me deretia de tanta ternura.

**S**: Es una buena madre verdad ?

**Q**: Si que lo es .

Nos subimos al taxi el cuál nos llevo al apartamento que anteriormente le pertenecia a Shelby pero que ahora era de Rachel. Era un duplex , grande y espacioso , el cual Beth se encargó de enseñarnos . Nos encontrábamos viendo la tele cuando escuchamos notas al azar que salían del piano y que eran producidas por los pequeños dedos de Beth.

**Q**: Te gusta el piano pequeña?

**B**: Shi , mami me tocaba una canción cada dia . Tu shabes ?

**Q**: Sabia pero ya no me acuerdo.

**R**: Me dejas intentar algo Beth ?

**B**: Shi.

Beth se aparto del piano y me alzo los brazos para que la cogiera lo que me apresuré a hacer.

Rachel se puso al piano y empezó a tocar una bella melodia que al poco tiempo comenzo a cantar. Justo cuándo comenzó a cantar a mi se unieron Britt y Santana.

Done chasing, why you chasing?  
Something else  
I can't take it anymore  
Done lying for the truth to…come out of your mouth  
When the answers scream loud  
You play the role  
I play the lead  
We strike a pose  
I was too blind to see  
This ain't what it seems

What is love?  
What is love?  
When you don't know who you're lying next to, to you anymore  
What is love?  
What is love?  
You don't know what love is till you love somebody, bad enough  
What is love?  
What is love?  
What is love?  
What is love?  
What is love? Love…to you

It's madness, like an earthquake  
They chase your soul  
Then you're left with all destruction  
You're frozen and you don't change  
Who's gonna save us now?  
Cause I can't stay this way for long

You play the role  
I play the lead  
We strike a pose  
I was too blind to see  
This ain't what it seems

What is love?  
What is love?  
When you don't know who you're lying next to, to you anymore  
What is love?  
What is love?  
You don't know what love is till you love somebody, bad enough  
What is love?  
What is love?  
What is love?  
What is love?  
What is love? Love…to you

What is love?  
What is love?  
What is love?  
What is love?  
What is love? Love…to you

Rachel toco las últimas notas y la sala se sumió en un silencio que fue roto por Britt.

**Br**: Es una canción preciosa , de quién es?

**R**: Es mia , la compuse hace mucho tiempo.

**S**: Para Finn?

**R**: No , nunca le he compuesto nada a Finn . La compuse casi a la par que Get It Right.

**S**: Entonces para quién es ?

**R**: La compuse pensando en una persona , pero no en Finn.

**B**: Esh muy bonita y cantas muy bien . Como mi mami.

**R**: Sabes Beth , Quinn , San y Britt tambien cantan

**B**:Podéis cantar , porfi.

**Q**: Por supuesto cielo , que canción chicas?

**R**: Esta os la sabéis , seguidme

Rachel comenzó a tocar una melodia la cuál reconocí inmediatamente igual que Britt y San.

**Rachel**

You may think that I'm a zero

And everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freakshow

But give me just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind 

**(Santana (Brittany)) **  
All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
(It ain't so hard to take, that's right ))  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
(And I'll just look away ))

Yeah I'll just look away 

**Rachel y Quinn**  
Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to figure you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

**Brittany**  
Push me up against the locker ohh 

**Quinn y Santana**

And hey, all I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss 

**Brittany**

I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters ,no 

**Santana y Rachel**

And I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car 

Rachel y Brittany  
All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, oh and , and  
I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, 

**Quinn , Santana y Brittany**  
Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to figure you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

**Rachel**

Ohohoh , Ohohoh , Ohohoh aahhh

Ohohoh , Ohohoh , Ohohoh aahhh 

**Santana**

Just go ahead !

**Santana, Rachel , Quinn y Brittany ( Santana )**  
Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me

Beth comenzó a aplaudir dando así su opinión de que le habia parecido. El dia se me pasó volando y ya nos encontrábamos recogiendo la mesa después de cenar. Beth estaba ya acostada en su cama y Britt y San se habian ido al piso que Rachel y Kurt compartían.

**Q**: Rachel , podemos hablar?

**R**: Por supuesto , esperame en el sofá mientras acabo esto.

Me diriji al sofá y a los dos minutos Rachel se sento a mi lado

**R**: De que querias hablar .

**Q**: Quiero pedirte perdon

**R**: De que éstas hablando Quinn?

**Q**: Dejame hablar Rachel . Quiero pedirte perdon por molestarte , por inventar motes que tanto te perjudicaron en el instituto , por provocar que te lanzarán granizados a la cara . Quiero perdirte perdon por todos los malos tratos y por no aceptar tu ayuda cuándo me la dabas , pero sobretodo quiero pedirte perdon por darme cuenta tarde de lo que ocurría conmigo cuándo de tu persona se trataba.

**R**: De que estas hablando Quinn?

**Q**: Quiero explicarte por que te molestaba . Supongo que y era como el tipico niño moleston y caprichoso que cuándo algo le gustaba lo molestaba por no tenerlo . Siempre pense que te molestaba porque tu estabas con Finn , pero me di cuenta tarde de que lo que realmete queria era ti . Yo queria el papel que tenia Finn en tu vida . Queria ser la que te llevara los libros a clase , la que te recogiera en tu casa para llevarte a classe , la que te defendiera de los abusones , la que caminara por los pasillos del instituto de tu mano , aquella en la que recostaras tu cabeza cuándo se cantaba una canción romántica en Glee , me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti , pero me di cuenta tarde .

R: Y...yo no se que decir Quinn.

**Q**: No tienes que decir nada Rachel , solo quería que lo supieras . Queria que supieras que estoy enamorada de ti y que me arrepiento de la forma en la que me di cuenta pero que no me arrepiento estar enamorada de una persona como tu , eres lo mejor que me a pasado en esta vida a parte de Beth . No estoy buscando que me correspondas , aunque eso seria un sueño hecho realidad . Ahora recogeré mis cosas y me iré .

Me levante y me diriji hacia el recibidor cuando escuche la voz de Rachel.

**R**: Hay un problema Quinn.

Me gire y vi como Rachel se acercaba lentamente hacia mi.

**R**: El problema es que o no puedo dejar pasar todo lo que me has dicho . Mi corazón ni mi cabeza me permitiría dejar pasar tal oportunidad . Siempre pense que Finn era el amor de mi vida , lo seguia creyendo hasta hace algunos meses , lo creia hasta que Finn me abrió los ojos . Finn me dijo que realmente nunca estube enamorada de el ,que le queria pero que no le amaba, me hizo darme cuenta de porque una de las cosas que siempre rondaban por mi cabeza eras tu . Me hizo darme cuenta de que quien realmente estaba enamorada era de ti .

**Q**: Como ?

**R**: Que mi obsesión por Finn , era porque yo queria ser el , yo quería ser el quarterback de la animadora.

No pude darle a Rachel una respuesta que no fuera un beso , beso que fue correspondido automáticamente a la vez que mis mans se iban a su cuello y las suyas a mis caderas , por las cuáles me atrajo mas a su cuerpo.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta nos fui empujando hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el sofá y cedieron de fra que yo acabe sentada encima de sus piernas , nuestro beso continuo hasta que nuestros pulmones pidieron el aire que necesitaban .

Mi frente se junto con la de Rachel y nuestros ojos hicieron contacto.

**R**: Ya se por que decia Finn que tus besos lo catapultaban hasta las estrellas , dios besas de maravilla.

**Q**: Pues acostumbrate que estos labios son los únicos que vas a probar de ahora en adelante.

**R**: Y no me quejo .

Rachel volvió a unir sus labios con los míos , dando si paso a un gran numero de besos que nos dimos antes de caer dormidas abrazadas en el sofá.

**Aquí otro capítulo de esta historia que realmente tenía un poco abandonada por lo que OS pido perdón . Como siempre me gustaría saber que opináis.**

**Besitos y abrazos**

**Laulau2311**


	6. Revelaciones , Beth y casi Faberry

**Como siempre en cursiva están los pensamientos , ahora os dejo con la historia .**

**En el anterior capitulo...**

_**R**__: Ya se por que decia Finn que tus besos lo catapultaban hasta las estrellas , dios besas de maravilla._

_**Q**__: Pues acostumbrate que estos labios son los únicos que vas a probar de ahora en adelante._

_**R**__: Y no me quejo ._

_Rachel volvió a unir sus labios con los míos , dando si paso a un gran numero de besos que nos dimos antes de caer dormidas_.

**Revelaciones Beth y casi Faberry**

Cuando el sol despunto aquella mañana , nos encontró a ambas abrazadas es el sofá , yo sobre Rachel , quien me tenia cogida por la cintura. No se que hora seria pero no debía ser muy tarde. Me encontraba con la cabeza en el pecho de Rachel , quien seguía durmiendo cuando escuche el ruido que hacían unos pequeños piececillos al bajar por las escaleras .

**B**: Buenosh diash.

**Q**: Buenos días peque , tienes hambre ?

**B**: Shí.

Me levante de encima de Rachel y me dirigí a la cocina donde con la guía de Beth pude comenzar a hacer su desayuno y algo para mi .

Beth se estaba comiendo su bol de cereales con leche mientras yo me encontraba tomando un café , tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Beth me hablaba hasta que esta me paso la mano por delante de los ojos.

**Q**: Perdona cielo , decías ?

**B**: Porque hash dormido abrachada a mi hermana ?

Sinceramente no sabia que contestarle , por suerte me vi salvada por la campana o mas bien dicho por Rachel que en ese momento entraba estirándose a la cocina .

**R**: Buenos días a dos de mis rubias favoritas.

**B: **Somos tus rubiash favoritas ?

**R**: Así es princesa , vosotras junto con la tía Britt sois mis rubias favoritas . Y sabes que ?

**B**: Que ?

**R**: Tu eres mi niña pequeña rubia favorita .

**B**: Shiii.

**R**: Beth has acabado de desayunar ?

**B**: Shi.

**R**: Pues vete a ver la tele un rato vale pero antes , quiero mi beso y mi abrazo de buenos días .

Rachel se acerco a la silla en la que se encontraba Beth , quien salto para darle un beso y un abrazo para rápidamente soltarse de los brazos de Rachel y correr al salón.

Ambas seguimos con la mirada los pasos rápidos pero cortos de Beth , hasta que esta desparecio de nuestra vista.

**Q**: Así que una de tus rubias favoritas no ?

**R**: Si.

Me acerque a Rachel y enrolle mis brazos tras su cuello .

**Q**: Y en que categoría entro yo ?

**R**: Eres mi rubia preferida la cuál me ha robado el corazón .

Mi corazón se derritió tras semejante frase trayendo como consecuencia un beso intenso y cargado de sentimientos que se vio interrumpido por el sonido del timbre .Muy a nuestro pesar tuvimos que separarnos , yo me quede en la cocina recogiendo y Rachel fue a ver quién había picado.

Nada mas Rachel abrió la puerta pude reconocer dos voces , la de Santana y Kurt quienes se peleaban por algo .

Estaba recogiendo el bol de los cereales de Beth cuendo me vi envuelta por un abrazo al estilo koala y una mata de pelo rubio me tapaba la vista.

**Q**: Buenos días Britt-Britt.

**Br**: Buenos días Quinnie.

**S: **Buenos días rubia culona , ponme el desayuno mujer que tengo hambre.

**Q: **Tienes dos manos , pontelo tu.

**S**: Estoy cansada de traer las cosas del hobbitt.

**R**: Buenos días a ti también Paula Abdul.

**S**: Berry .

**K**: Dejala esta irritada por haber traído dos maletas de nada. Buenos días Quinn.

**Q: **Buenos días Kurt.

**S**: Si si ya que todos nos hemos saludado. Punto uno y mi desayuno y punto dos donde esta la princesa de la casa?

**R**: No se donde estará su desayuno su majestad .

Todos soltamos tremendas carcajadas a costa de la broma de Rachel hacia Santana.

**S**: Jaja muy graciosa ahora donde esta ese pequeño an...

**B**: TIASSS

Beth entró como alma que lleva el diablo y pego tremenedl salto que la catapulto directamente hacia los brazos de Britt.

**R**: Bethany Corcoran esa no es manera de entrar en la cocina y saludar a tus tíos.

**B**: Lo siento Rachie . Hola tía Tana , hola tía Britt , hola .. A ti no te conozco.

**R**: Princesa te presentó a tu tío Kurt

**K**: Hola dulzura

**B**: Hola tío Kut.

**K**: Es Kurt princesa. Dime has desayunado ?

**B**: Sip.

**R: **Princesa porque no nos dejas desayunar a nosotros y en un rato te visto y te llevo a la escuela .

**B**: Tengo que ir ?

**R**: Si , ahora a ver la tele que creo que están pasando a La explotadora esa.

**B,Br:** DORA !

**R**: Anda Britt ves tu también ahora te llevo tu desayuno.

Brittany se acerco a Rachel y le dio un beso en la mejilla para seguidamente irse al salón junto a Beth.

**S**: Venga que quiero mi desayuno.

**R**: Tienes manos verdad , ves ese aparato grande y que enfría , pues cojete lo que quieras que yo me voy a hacer el desayuno de mis amigos educados y el mio.

**S**: No me vas a hacer el desayuno ? A mi ? A tu Sanny ?

**R**: Que yo recuerde no eres mía , y además , no eres mi tipo.

**S**: Como que no soy tu tipo ? Soy el tipo de todos.

**R**: El mío no , prefiero a los de cabellos , ojos y piel claros.

Santana me hecho una mirada significativa a la cual yo le respondí con una sonrisa petulante.

**S**: No me jodas !

**Br**: Santana , la niña ! - dijo desde la otra habitación

**S**: Perdón .

Vi como Kurt tanto como Rachel se ponían una mano en la boca para no reírse de lo dominada que es Santana ante Brittany.

**K**: Porque ese grito Satanás ?

**S**: No me digas que no te has dado cuenta porcelana ?

**K: **Cuenta de que ?

**S: **De que entre la barbie y el gnomo a ocurrido algo .

**Q**: Oye que ni yo soy hueca ni Rachel tan bajita.

**R**: Gracias Quinn.

**Q**: De nada Rach._ Como me gustaría decirte mi amor._

**K**: No es un secreto que babeen una por la otra.

_Espera .Como ? Que Kurt lo sabe ?_

**S**: Tu sabías que la rubia esta colada por el gnomo?

**K**: Como para no saberlo , Quinn dejame decirte que siempre he creído que la actitud que tenias a Rachel era como la de un niño que le tira de las coletas a la niña que le gusta y Rachel , sinceramente no se como saliste con Finn , es mi hermano y lo quiero , pero no es el indicado para ti , aspiras a controlar la furia de una rubia y que esta controle tu divismo . Ale ya lo he dicho.

**R**: Desde cuando piensas eso Kurt ?

**K**: Desde que te entaraste del embarazo de Quinn y le diste ya sabes que a Jewfro para que se callara , se que pensaste que lo hacías por Finn , pero yo se que lo hiciste por la rubia aquí presente.

Entonces fue ella , ella fue la que consiguió que Jewfro no contara lo de mi embarazo durante los primeros meses al menos.

**S**: Me estoy perdiendo , alguien me puede explicar que pasa.

**K**: Rachel le dio su ropa interior a Jacob para que este no divulgara el embarazo de la capitana.

**Q**: Es cierto Rachel , le diste tu ropa interior a ese periodista de pacotilla con tal de que no se supiera mi secreto ?

**R**: Es cierto .

No me pude contener y la bese delante de Kurt y de Santana , fue un beso de agradecimiento , de amor , de protección mutua , un beso que le di a la persona de la que sin saberlo me había enamorado.

**B**: Wuaw.

**R**: Beth !

**B**: Lucy es tu novia Rachei ?

**R**: Ehh

Rachel me miro sin saber que contestar , yo le asenti con la cabeza dándole a entender que si , que me podía conceder el titulo de novia.

**R**: Si , lo es .

**S**: Esto cuándo a ocurrido ?

Yo me acerqué a Rachel quién rodeo mi cintura con un brazo y contesto.

**R**: Anoche , hablamos y una cosa llevo a la otra y acabamos besandonos .

**B**: Ahora Lucy es mi hermana ?

**R**: Ese tema es mas complicado Beth , cuando seas mas mayor hablare contigo .

**B**: Vale , Rachei ahora tu cuidas de mi porque mami esta con los ángeles verdad ?

**R**: Si cielo , mama esta vigilandote desde el cielo.

**B**: Entonces eres como mi nueva mami no ?

**R**: Soy tu hermana Beth pero se puede

que si , que soy tu nueva mami porque ?

**B**: Puedo llamarte mami Rach ?

Note como el cuerpo de Rachel se asombraba cuándo Beth le pregunto

**R**: Tu tu quieres llamarme mami ?

**B**: Shi.

**R**: Pues entonces creo que soy tu mami .

Beth salto hacia nosotras de forma que entre yo y Rachek tuvimos que cojerla .

**Br**: Mi barriga ruge del hambre , y mi desayuno ?

**R**: En un momento te lo hago Britt.

**S:**No es justo , porque a ella si y a mi no ?

**R**: Porque Britt es educada y tu no .

Rachel se separo de mi y de Beth no sin antes dejar un beso en su cabeza y otro en mis labios , lo que se ganó un aplauso por parte se Britt.

Rachel se puso manos a la obra y diez minutos después el desayunador se la cocina se encontraba lleno con platos de creppes , fruta picada , zumo de naranja y café .

Rápidamente nos pusimos todos a desayunar , acabando Rachel la primera ya que tenia que vestir a Beth para el colegio .

Estábamos recogiendo la mesa Kurt y yo cuando Beth apareció en la cocina vestida con una camiseta blanca de Minnie Mouse que combinaba con una falda roja y unos zapatitos de charol negros y peinada con una trenza al estilo Elsa de Frozen.

**B**: Mira tío Kurt soy Elsa , soy Elsa.

**K** :Elsa ?

**Q**: La princesa de Frozen Kurt .

**K**: Estas preciosa mini princesa Elsa.

Rachel apareció poco después en la cocina vestida con unos vaqueros azules , suéter de lana negro y unas botas de tacón negras que le llegaban a la altura de las rodillas , el pelo lo mantenía suelto , con esas ondas naturales que tanto me encantaban.

**R**: Lista princesa ?

**B**: Shi , pueden venir los tíos ?

**R**: Preguntales .

**B**: Me lleváis al cole ?

**Br**: Por supuesto osita.

Rápidamente todos cogimos los abrigos nos encaminamos hacía el colegio de Beth el cuál quedaba como a 5 minutos del nuevo apartamento de Rachel.

Nada más entrar por la puerta un grupo de niñas llamo a Beth la cual se fue con las que supongo que eran sus amigas .

Disculpe ?

**R**: Si ?

Es usted la tutora de Beth ?

**R**: Así es , Rachel Berry .

Amanda Crawford , la directora del colegio. Me preguntaba si tendría unos minutos para hablar conmigo ?

**R**: Por supuesto , le importa que ellos me acompañen ?

**A**: Tienes relación con la niña ?

**R**: Son sus tíos .- Rachel me cogió la mano y me acercó a su cuerpo .- Y ella es la otra representante legal de Beth.

**A**: Otra ? Pensé que la custodia de Beth pasaba a manos de su hermana , véase usted señorita Berry.

**R**: Así es pero si me disculpa este no es un tema el cuál se tenga que tratar aquí.

**A**: Es cierto disculpe , siganme.

La directora nos llevó hasta su despacho , el cual contaba con un gran escritorio , una pared llena de títulos , un gran ventanal y tres sillas para los que visitaran el despacho de la directora. Sillas que ocupamos Brittany , Rachel y yo .

A: Señorita Berry antes de todo lamento su perdida .

**R**: Gracias .

**A**: En cuanto ocurrió el accidente y todo quedó claro , servicios sociales se puso en contacto con el centro con tal de que nosotros nos enteraramos y pudiéramos hacer todo el papeleo pertinente entorno a Beth . Si no es molestia podría aclararme el tema de como usted es la hermana de Beth si no comparten apellido.

**R: **Vera señora Crawford como ya sabrá Beth es adoptada . Shelby es mi madre pero yo tampoco comparto el apellido Corcoran ya que Shelby fue solo el vientre del cual nacieron . Vera , tengo dos padres gays y como sabe la madre naturaleza todavía no ha hecho que un hombre sea capaz de procrear junto con otro , por lo que mis padre se decantaron por un vientre de alquiler , Shelby . Yo recupere mi relación con Shelby hará un par de años , el año en el que Shelby llego a mi vida de nuevo una de mis compañeras se quedo en estado y tubo el bebe , Beth , a la cual no podría darle una buena vida ya que no tenia en sus manos los recursos sufrientes por lo que la dio en adopción . Y Shelby fue quien adopto a ese bebe.

**A**: Wow , menuda historia , Sigue manteniendo relación con la madre biológica de la niña ?

**R**: Si , en realidad esta justo frente a usted.

**Q**: Un gusto conocerla señora Crawford , Quinn Fabray la madre biológica de Beth.

**A**: Ahora entiendo porque te me hacías tan parecida , disculpa la osadía de mi pregunta , pero a que edad tuviste a Beth ?

**Q**: A los dieciséis .

**A**: La felicito señorita Fabray fue muy madura al tomar la decisión de dar en adopción a Beth.

**Q**: Queria lo mejor para mi bebe y yo no se lo podía dar , pero Shelby si.

**A**: La felicito , y señorita Berry supongo que estamos hablando de la señorita Fabray como la otra representante legal de Beth , verdad ?

**R**: Así es . Como vera todos estamos muy inmiscuidos en el tema de Beth por lo que me gustaría que si en caso de emergencia sobre Beth o que yo no llegara a recogerla del colegio mis amigo pudieran recogerla .

**A**: Por supuesto , si son tan amables necesito su número de móvil .

Todos apuntamos nuestros números de teléfono en una hoja la cuál la directora guardo a buen recaudo , poco después la reunión dio como finalizada y nosotros nos marchamos de vuelta al apartamento.

Nos encontrábamos en el salón sentados en el sofá cuándo el armosioso silencio fie roto por un teléfono móvil.

El de Rachel.

**R**: Digame ?

**R**: Si , todo correcto gracias por preguntar señorita July . Si , he cambiado mi horario a por la tarde , de acuerdo gracias.

**K**: Y bien ?

**R**: Era la señorita July , me a preguntado sobre Beth y me ha explicado como será mi horario a partir de ahora . Kurt se que es mucho pedirte pero mis clase a partir de la semana que viene empiezan a las dos y acaban a las ocho por lo que no llego a recoger a Beth del colegio y me preguntaba si podrías ir tu en mi lugar ? Solo seria por la tarde y mantenerla entretenida hasta que yo llegara de la universidad .

**K**: Eres mi mejor amiga , mas bien mi hermana y nunca será un inconveniente para mi el tener que recoger a mi sobrina del colegio.

Rachel se levantó de mi lado y se fue a sentar con Kurt , literalmente encima de Kurt que la rodeo con sus brazos como un hermano mayor lo hace con su hermana pequeña , era un abrazo lleno de ternura , comprensión y amor .

**S**: Cuanto sentimentalismo de golpe eso es algo que mi pobre corazon no podria soportar .

**R**: Vale cambiando de tema, podéis hacer lo que querais yo tengo que convencerme de que mi canción es buena.

**S:**Otra canción ? De que va ?

**R**: Dos palabras : Rotura y olvido , eso si quiero vuestra opinión sincera. Se titula Battlefield.

Rachel se puso al piano y comenzó a tocar las teclas las cuáles emitían un bonito sonido.

It's easy to fall in love

But it's so hard to break somebody's heart

What seemed like a good idea

Has turned into a battlefield

Once lust has turned to dust

And all that's left has held breath

Forgotten who we first met

What seemed like a good idea's

Turned into a battlefield

We both know it's coming

Does illusion count for something we had?

The surface tension's gotta break

One drop is all it takes to flood out this lie

You and I, we have to let each other go

We keep holding on, but we both know

What seemed like a good idea's

Turned into a battlefield

Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun

Be strong for both of us

No, please, don't run, don't run

Eye to eye we face our fears

Unarmed on battlefield

We seemed like a good idea

We seemed like a good idea

No blood will spill if we both get out now

Still it's hard to put the fire out

What seemed like a good idea's

Turned into a battlefield

Feelings are shifting like the tide

And I think too much about the future

What seemed like a good idea's

Turned into a battlefield

We both know it's coming

Does illusion count for something we had?

The surface tension's gotta break

One drop is all it takes to flood out this lie

You and I, we have to let each other go

We keep holding on, but we both know

What seemed like a good idea's

Turned into a battlefield

Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun

Be strong for both of us

No, please, don't run, don't run

Eye to eye we face our fears

Unarmed on battlefield

We seemed like a good idea

We seemed like a good idea

We seemed like a good idea

We seemed like a good idea

Las notas dejaron de sonar dando paso al final de tan bella canción.

**R**: Y?

**Br**: Es preciosa .

**K**: Me encanta.

**Q**: Es una canción muy hermosa.

**S**: Pense que nunca podrias superar Get it Rigth , pero me equivoque , la supera de lejos.

**R**: Muchísimas gracias , chicos , vuestra opinión es muy importante para mi .

El ver-la así me dieron unas ganas increíbles de besarla y eso fue lo que hice. Beso que genero silbidos y aplausos de los tres miembros restantes que se encontraban en la habitación.

**S: **Entonces oficialmente estais juntas?

**Q**: Si.

**R**: No.

Me gire rápidamente hacia Rachel y le diriji una mirada de confusión.

**R**: No me mires así . Es cierto que tenemos algo pero no pienso ponerle el titulo de novias hasta que me concedas el llevarte a una cita.

Una cita . Rchel quiere llevarme a una cita . Pero mira que es mona .

**Q**: Cuando ?

**R**. Cuándo menos te lo esperes rubia , cuándo menos te lo esperes.

**Hasta aquí este capitulo , agradezco a todos aquellos que se toman las molestias de leer esta historia de una escritora amateur . Espero no decepcionar a nadie , nadie nace perfecto y yo menos.**

**Quiero dejar claro que a partir de ahora aun voy a tener menos tiempo para escribir ya que ahora empiezo la etapa conocida como bachillerato . hasta aqui este mensaje.**

**Gracias por leer besitos y abrazos **

**Atte: Laulau2311**


End file.
